


The Roles We Play

by devylish



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devylish/pseuds/devylish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. The team through Eliot's eyes. Eliot/Sophie if you squint. Using Prompt: Eliot; I'm the bad guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roles We Play

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on FF net archiving here at aaooo

Nate? Nate's the brain. Not that the rest of us aren't smart. We are. All of us. Damn smart.

....But Nate? He sees big. He sees whole pictures. Beginning to end revenge pictures.

 

Parker? Parker's the... the caprice. Yeah, I said caprice. It's a word. A word I know.

....Anyway, Parker's the caprice; leaping from buildings, down shafts, across ledges... sometimes because she should. And sometimes... sometimes just because she wants to.

 

Hardison? He's the tech. Brainy, but in a specific way. Give him a computer and he can flush your toilet from 10 blocks away.

....Hell, from 10000 miles away. Techie. Tall (and no I'm not bitter), and he has a thing for capricious Parker. I wish him luck with that.

 

Sophie? She's the ingenue. Forever the ingenue. So many faces. So many looks. Blink, and she's spun her web around you; and she's leading you down the path.

....To your demise? To your salvation? To hell? To bliss. If Nate doesn't make a move soon...

 

And then there's me. Eliot Spencer. At least that's the name I go by now. But I've had lots of names; as many names as Sophie has had faces.

Through all of those names, and all of those faces, there is one thing that has stayed the same... it's the fact that I'm a killer.

 

The others: they think, they leap, they type, they wear a new costume, but their hands... their hands stay clean.

Every fucking job I do I walk away with bruises on my body, scrapes on my hands, blood on my clothes... on my conscience.

 

So yeah. We're a team.

We're even a fucking family.

But in this team. In this family?

I'm the bad guy.


End file.
